Dreams can come true
by OCLover89
Summary: This is about Gwen who just wants to get away from the horrible reality and to live in her dreams. A life that all the characters in the fiction has. But that’s impossible right? Dreams like that just cant come true!
1. Character Info

Dream can come true!

BloodyDragon: this is my first story so please be gentle ;p please review or else I won't know if I should continue or not.. Ideas are most welcome!! And I'm sorry if there's some spelling wrong!!

Summary: this is about Gwen who just wants to get away from the horrible reality and to live in her dreams. A life that all the characters in the fiction has. But that's impossible right? Dreams like that just can't come true!

Character Info:

Name: Gwen Stanford

Age: 18

Hair color: Light brown

Eye color: Brown with green spots

Length: 5 foot 4 inches

Body figure: not thin, not fat or chubby but something in between. Has the curves in the right places and big boobs ;P.

Likes: Legolas!!! Reading fan fiction, watching anime. Etc

Dislikes: School, studying, and when the internet doesn't work.

Others: she lives on her own because her school was in another city but keeps contact with her mother.

Okey on to the first chapter!! Remember to review!!!


	2. Booring

Dreams can come true

BloodyDragoon: I don't own anything, only my own character Gwen. Read and review!!!

--------------

*Actions*

"Talking"

_Thinking_

On with the first chapter! Whoohooo

---------------

Chapter 1: Booring

Today was just any other day in my life, I wake up go to school, comes home sits

by my computer reading fanfics makes dinner and then some more fanfic reading,

the only different is sometimes I have to shower or I have to study for some stupid test.

And my life has been like that my whole life, god how booring!!

I wish something would happen, though I really wish that I could live in the movie

or the books I read, they don't have the boring study life, Noo they have adventures and excitements. Why can't I have that??

Life is so unfair! I mean things like that can'thappen, living in a movie because it's not real. But still I continue to read fanfics

and just let myself be swept away from reality and into the world of fantasy.

I can read anything as long as it's not about school ;P but my favorite fanfics

is those about my favorite elf Legolas Mmmmm Yummy Legolas.. If dreams could

come true than I would do anything just so that I could be seduced by the charm

of Legolas, to just drown in he's eyes when he holds me, but that just a dream.

*Sigh* but now I'm talking to much back to the story, today as I said was a day

like the others, it was pouring rain outside and I was reading as usual and my TV

was flashing in the background for no good reason. And while I was reading. . .

_God can't my life be like that? If someone would write a story about me than it_

_would be pretty booring. I want adventures like that to happen to me. _

Suddenly there was a loud crash, it seemed like a big storm was coming up,

there were flashes and lighting crashing through the sky, I went up to turn everything

off but when I came to the TV there was something strange about it, it was all

blank just a blank screen _Oh no is the TV broken??_ Then some strange words started

showing it was written in celtic like letters it read " Do you want a different life?"

thinking for a second " Yeah if I could change my life I would, I mean who wants

to live a life behind a book?" _Ooookey did I just talk to the TV? I must be tired, _

_I probably read to many fanfics tonight. WTF!!_ The TV changed again " I can give

you that life you wish for." "yeah right like the TV can grant wishes." So I turned off

the TV its probably broken.

But when I tried to get to the bed everything started to get fuzzy and dizzy.

And soon everything started spinning and I couldn't move without tripping and

then I fell backwards I felt something hard hit the back of my head and everything

went black. The last thing I can remember before falling into the darkness was a

strange smell that I can't place.

__________________________________

Well that's my first chapter of Dreams can come true, hope you liked it!!!!

Sorry that it was so short. Remember it is my first time so review to me what

you think and if you have any ideas to make the story better they are most welcome, I accept any kinds of help =) please keep you flames to yourself!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
